callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Molotov Cocktail
Definition A Molotov Cocktail is an improvised incendiary device created by filling a container with flammable liquid and corking the container with a piece of material which is then lit. The Molotov Cocktail is a potent, yet inexpensive incendary device that can be prepared by even the least experienced persons. The modern Molotov cocktail was named by the Finns during the Soviet invasion of Finland, when Soviet Foreign Minister Molotov dropped parabomb breadbaskets (filled with TNT) on the capital, Helsinki. The Finns took the joke to heart and invented the cocktail to wash down the 'bread' from the airdrops with, and the name has stuck since. By the end of World War II the Russians had actually found a way to coat the bottle in a chemical that when the flamable liquid (alchohol) inside the bottle hit it, it would set itself on fire, preventing the need for every soldier to carry a lighter, and making them quicker to use. This however had the unfortunate drawback of the occasional soldier tripping or diving for cover and breaking the bottle open and setting himself on fire. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War Molotov Cocktails are found throughout the Red Army Campaign (as a special grenade and not a primary grenade as in Multiplayer), but seldom in the Marine Raiders' Campaign (replaced by the M2 Flamethrower). Like most flame based weapons, the Molotov is of good use in Nacht Der Untoten where it can be found in the Random Weapons Chest. When an enemy (in regular campaign mode) is hit with a Molotov, they will be incapacitated by the flames. Molotov cocktails also appear as a primary grenade in Multiplayer, and have a 3-Phase challenge, Bartender, similar to the other Grenades. The Molotov Cocktail is unlocked at level 10. You have to hit a player directly to kill them with this weapon. Molotov cocktails have a very long lighting time in comparison to the time taken to ready the other grenades, but to balance this they explode on contact and may be held while lit for an indefinite amount of time. Like the other fire based weapons, Molotov cocktails may start fires on the ground which last for a short period of time. Many players will refuse to walk into fire which they see as a danger (fire does not harm your health, but will restrict your vision). Power Arguement There was controversy regarding the low damage radius and range of the Molotov cocktail in the beta version of the game, subsequently both are increased in the retail version. Currently, the Molotov cocktail lacks the power to kill with anything but a direct hit. Most players view the Molotov cocktail as a weak weapon, and indeed it has no practical advantage over frag grenades. They both do the around same damage against tanks, however the Molotov can more readily combat tanks, as it explodes on contact, making it easier to hit the tank, but in this case the sticky grenade would be superior to both the frag and the Molotov in terms of damage and ease of use. Other If you are killed while "cooking" a Molotov you will drop the Molotov where you died, engulfing the location in fire. This can be used as a form of manual martyrdom and is a guaranteed kill against an enemy if you were knifed. Some players will even use this quality of the Molotov in an offensive way and "Banzai Charge" an enemy in an effort to get him to knife you and thus incinerate himself. If you get the Molotov on the new Nazi Zombies map(Verrückt),your character would comment or say,"This is bullshit","Thats all!?"or even,"You got to be kidding" Category:Explosives Category:Russian Weapons Category:Grenades